Bodyguard
by sapphirez4178
Summary: Attacked, hunt down what for? oh yeah I forgot being the heir to Hayden Industries ooo and I just found out I have some wimpy bodyguard which happens to be a girl who won't obey me...big deal. What is she going to do anyways throw her high heel at my face? please I'm not scared of anyone, but seriously she HAS to follow me around and protect me what a joke... enlighten me will you?
1. Prologue

Bodyguard

Attacked, hunt down what for? oh yeah I forgot being the heir to Hayden Industries ooo and I just found out I have some wimpy bodyguard which happens to be a girl who won't obey me...big deal. What is she going to do anyways throw her high heel at my face? please I'm not scared of anyone, but seriously she HAS to follow me around and protect me what a joke... enlighten me will you?

* * *

_Silence..._

Perilous silence the one that could take you by surprise with one harsh attack out of no-where.

His figure lay sprawled against the cold, cobbled concrete in a dark as dusk room, like a blackout.

Blood trickling down his forehead like an endless pool of water. _Drip...drop._

Flawless skin... now bruised up.

His signature clothing covered in blood, dirt and are were now scratched exposing some of his skin, but not to much.

Somehow through all that damage he is still breathing, but heavily... no he is not dead, since his motive is to get out and he promised himself he will and return safely to his kingdom showing bravery and no sign of weakness.

Before passing out he hears the whispers and sinister laughs of others before he totally blacks out with only one thought in mind 'escape'.

How did this happen?, who is this person?, well let me tell you his background information you'll probably understand how he will have been in this position.

_Name: Andrew Hayden_

_Age: 16_

_Hair colour: Green_

_Eye colour: Green_

_Parents: Jennifer Hayden, Drake Hayden (multi millionaires from their corporation Hayden industries and their fashion designing line Glam Sheek)_

_Personality: Isn't to open with anyone, cocky with certain people, arrogant, got a major fangirl club literally everywhere. _

_Future Job: Be the heir to Hayden corporation and make it more successful._

**End of Information listing**

Now think carefully what do you think the reason is that Drew is in this state huh?

Questions rise in your head now don't they?

Poor Drew in such a harsh state and how he has no idea what awaits next and he is especially not going to be happy hearing what he is going to hear...

* * *

**Tell me how you think the prologue is... I honestly don't know if I've done it right first time trying :(**

**PROMISE the next chapter will be early maybe finished in 2 weeks ****and will be longer... really longer.**

**Leave me your thoughts in the review section, have no idea when I'll update so...**

**Sapphirez out :D**


	2. Chapter 1 Flahing back and panick

Well hello to people who have read the prologue and are interested so without further due chapter 1

**Re-written (I thought I could do better than what it originally was)**

**Like I said in my profile I won't be updating this month so I chose the time to rewrite some pieces which needed improving on and sorry if this is to long ( I have a thing for making my chapter long)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Flashing back and panic arising

Normal P.O.V

Over the horizon the navy-blue sky filled with twinkling stars fading away to form into the beautiful ember sunset it currently was, not a cloud to be seen. Ember merged with golden colours, early birds flew high up in the sky feeling gushes of cool morning air touch their feathers.

Clash, splash, clash, splash...

Aqua-emerald salty water from the Hayden Beach clashed with the smooth surfaced grey pebbles that looked like a beautiful background scenery, but it was truly a beautiful sight to wake up to. How the bright beams of light reflected on to the shore making it glisten and bring out its true beauty... what could be more beautiful than nature?.

It was something to really treasure early in the morning.

A slender figure watched the seashells float to the shore, she watched the maroon, soft sand hit with the water that paced back and forth. The sound of them contacting made the figure also known as Jennifer Hayden a little more relaxed than normal, so relaxed that almost nothing could ruin her day. She moved her Chartreuse bangs out of her face revealing her maroon coloured eyes and glowing face.

Jennifer's hair was up to waist length styled in a puff at the top and fishtail plait at the bottom and to hold it up, bobby pins camouflaged in to her hair along with a liquorice coloured thick bobble at the end of the fishtail plait. She was in a plain green tank top with a knee-length snowy white shorts and to finish it off simple cream flip-flops, but had on simple jewellery.

Jennifer noticed one important thing that was missing all the animals weren't seen. No birds were chirping their melodic song, no sea life were present in the sea of Hayden Beach (Which happened to be a private beach), not even the tiniest creatures were present which made Jennifer curious.

Treasuring her surroundings, Jennifer let out an exasperated sigh feeling calm with the cool temperature of the sand which made its way in between her feet. She got her fair-skinned slender hand and brushed away some sticky sand that stuck on to her foot.

It wasn't always that she would be in a peaceful place without any interruptions...

Footsteps abruptly paced quickly leaving a trail of size 5 scandal prints over the smooth surface. By the time the person had reached their destination which just so happened to be Jennifer Hayden they immediately gulped in fear and took a great big deep breath.

"Madam..."

Jennifer took a quick glance back to see one of the main trustworthy maids of Hayden Mansion, Lily Kreema. She was also known as Drew's trustworthy maid happened to look young for her age she was now almost 35 years old and had starting the job of being Drew's maid when she was around the age of 30.

Lilly wore a sleeveless white blouse with a collar that had a few silver studs adorned on to them jet-black knee-length jean shorts.

Different was all she was in Drew's eyes. In his eyes he saw her as a mentor who would teach him, correct him and in a way pamper him.

"Yes Lily anything the matter?" Jennifer said calmly not taking her gaze of the background.

"W-w-well you see M-master J-Jennifer it seems that Andrew isn't opening his suite door up and by the looks of things I think he has locked himself up or something of that sort" Lily stuttered trying not to lack confidence at Jennifer, she knew that in a few minutes the situation may have gotten a little sticky but it wasn't her fault now... was it?.

Slowly, Jennifer sighed as she cautiously got up from the sandy beach and patted of any remains of sand that clung on to her skin, clothes or body.

"Lily you are now dismissed, go and prepare breakfast...I'll see to it Drew will attend family breakfast" Jennifer said before triumphantly moving her way out of the deep sand.

Lily stood there dazed for a moment looking at the sand which showed her shadow, she kicked the sand making random drawings. 'Hope no quarrels rise again!' she thought and quickly glanced up to see Jennifer nearing the gates to the mansion: It just so happened that in the area of LaRousse they lived in was a secluded place and of land which was rarely ever used.

Sighing, Lily then swiftly walked on to the smoothed tiled pavement and made her way to the golden, polished, patterned, sharp gates. They were very thick about 4mm thick and were about 6 metres high and 4 metres thick. On the white pillars next to them fancily engraved was

**_'Welcome to Hayden Mansion'_**

It looked like Jennifer headed to the backyard entrance, since it was nearer to Drew's room.

With all of her triumph Lily pried open the gates which were steel strong. Regaining her breath she checked her wrist watch her eyes widened she was surely late for meal time and hopefully Jennifer would be having a long conversation with her son or else it meant whole lots of trouble for Lily.

Hastily, she ran past all the scenery; the beautiful, exquisite, magnificent chalybeous swimming pool, within it gushes of water exploding from hidden fountains coming out in a rhythmic way moving the lavender lily flowers which calmly floated, the simply divine garden filled with crimson roses, fuchsia tulips, violet lavender, golden marigold and other magnificent flowers.

Lily was running so fast that she actually almost tripped up on her own two feet and almost fell on to the marble, cream-tiled floor.

Cautiously, she moved up the bronze hexagonal outdoor staircase and reached the main door to the mansion.

'Phew finally reached here!' she thought as she opened the humongous door coloured in a faint golden colour to reveal Hayden Mansion a place of luxury. It was like paradise anyone would want to live in Hayden Mansion no-one would ever refuse.

At the moment Lily wasn't interested in her surroundings since the mansion was a regular sight to her instead she accelerated towards her 'workplace' which just so happened to be the kitchen.

If any guest was to attend every single part of the mansion, the Hayden's wouldn't ease to amaze them since every single room stood decorated, clean and fancy. Even the unimportant rooms were decorated with care!.

The kitchen; a dozen spotlights assembled over the kitchen ceiling their golden rays spread throughout the spacious place, silver ornaments display the walls, clean kitchen necessities vary everywhere, upper height of the walls also had transparent glass where the gardening area could be seen, pale green envelopes the kitchen walls and cream shiny tiles displayed on the floor.

Workers are busy: washing, cleaning, preparing, cutting and baking.

Lily slips in to the kitchen to find all the workers speedily working, in the empty spot is where she slips in to getting all food and assortments needed for morning breakfast and with that she starts preparing...

* * *

As soon as she reached the back main door, Jennifer cautiously opened it to reveal the living room.

Jennifer was at the back of the living room and quickened her pace to the silver, sparkly staircase. When she reached Jennifer calmly stepped up reaching the very top within some seconds.

'I think I should get changed first, wait actually let me tell Drew to get up first' Jennifer thought.

With her mind made up she decided to inform Drew to wake up and quickly freshen himself up for breakfast.

Slowly, Jennifer walked through the wide corridor the only thing to be heard were her flip-flops clicking with the glass floor. It was the corridor where all the main rooms were, she passed her room and a few guest rooms until she reached Drew's room.

There stood the door staring right at her waiting to be rang.

The door was brand new; you could tell since there was not a scratch to be seen it was practically flawless for a door. How it had a beautiful golden archway to it and golden patterns in between and how the glass glistened. The door was very neat and tidy just like it's owner.

She pressed the aqua button next to the door a faint chiming sound was heard from inside. Jennifer did hope for a response.

"Andrew please wake up now, you've got a busy day scheduled today" Jennifer said calmly as she knocked it.

...

"Andrew" Jennifer said again 'Maybe he didn't hear the first time' she thought. She then pressed her ears against the door trying to decipher whether noise was actually coming from inside, but to her misfortune she heard not even a pin drop.

...

"Drewy come on out" Jennifer said in a teasing voice using the nickname her son hate dreaded since birth.

...

'Still no response what is that boy playing at?' Jennifer thought irritated as she ran a hand through her silky Chartreuse hair.

It wasn't like there was anything for his to be rebellious about now was there?. Well just because he was an only child and had a lot of responsibility doesn't mean that he should completely blank out his mother or maybe he was just a little tired.

Jennifer gave an exasperated sigh "Drew I'll be back in a few minutes with the master-key so open up or give at least a response you have me worried here" and with that Jennifer conveyed herself away from the towering door and idly dragged herself to her own room which she had just past. It was a good thing that her room was just a few rooms away from Drew's because at the moment her legs were aching for some unknown reason.

After a minute or so Jennifer approached her own room the smell of vanilla fragranced the hallways and it was all coming from her room. Jennifer inhaled the candy sweet fragrance through her nostrils, sighing in consent before entering in her room.

No-wonder Jennifer's room smelled of vanilla because vanilla flowers displayed her vases along with crimson red roses and lavender which created an overwhelming scent and vanished all the bad odours that lurked through the mansion.

All the flowers were displayed on the glass table which had all the simple yet stylish ornaments and displays. In her room Jennifer had a high king size bed which was currently covered in shiny, creamy, silky duvet covers which also had a large white love heart over it in a different bold material that made it stand out. Around 4-7 pillows were on the bed all of different patterns but all displaying her signature colour green. Then there was the must have vanity closet/mirror all that was in there was make-up on the upper draw, then accessories such as rings, necklace's, earrings and finally at the bottom make-up necessities such as eyebrow shapers, nail files, nail wrap and other products.

The big screen TV was next and unfortunately for Jennifer she hardly got to use it since of her work running her company was getting tiring each day.

Finally the must have closet which looked like an ordinary closet but surely it was stuffed till it was all full (Imagine the Hannah closet, but it should have more mature clothing).

But where was the master-key?.

Cautiously, Jennifer made such no-one was around and when it was clear that no-one was near the area Jennifer scooted her way near the closet and camouflaged in the green paint was a little space for some type of object. She slid of the love-heart pendant she was wearing and there was a part of it where it could slide open to transform in to a key and then slowly she inserted the key and twirled it around for a few seconds, before she head a _click._

Slowly, she pulled the locket key out and pushed the walls secret compartment to find a small locker and a glass box which displayed a large golden key which had a crown engraved over it and a mahogany gem stone placed in the middle.

Jennifer carefully slid open the transparent, smooth glass and carefully lifted up the key like it was a fragile object that couldn't be touched by dirty hands. After that without making a sound she closed the hidden compartment and locked the compartment with her locket and put it back on to place over her neck and stalked out of the room back to her destination.

**Sleepy boy**

* * *

"Okay so sausages, eggs, potato waffles, vegetable salad, fruit salad, pure tropical juice, coffee and pancakes done" Lily said adding a sigh all of her work was done and ready to set the table, all that awaited now was the Hayden's themselves.

* * *

Click click click

With a few turns of the key the door unlocked. A creaking sound was heard when it was slowly pushed, the heavy doors almost went right back to slamming shut but Jennifer used up all of her triumph in a try to open the door.

Catching her breath, Jennifer closed the doors when she was in the room ignoring the scenery behind her.

"Okay Drew it's time-" "Ahhhhhhhh" she shrieked.

Terror filled her eyes. They broadened as wide as they could at the state of Drew's room.

Mess, was it the right way to describe Drew's room?... most definitely not it. Sabotaged like some living hell. The dark green curtains looked like some cat had entered in and swiped the curtains to shreds in anger.

Transparent double-glazed glass shattered in various sizes gathered near the window. Near it a long trail of crimson fresh blood smothered the soft carpet. Storage space was all broken in to pieces and sprawled along the floor some overlapping each other. The room definitely smelled out 'Danger' starting from all the little smashed up lamps to the mirrors, draws and chandeliers.

Panic, shock and horror lingered in her mind on what had even happened. Her instincts were telling her that all of this meant danger, but another part of her told herself that her son could handle anything and everything pulled in his way. Jennifer just couldn't help but have intimidating thoughts on what had actually happened and she knew she wouldn't be at ease until she found Drew unscathed.

She couldn't bare to think about the danger that Drew could have been in right then.

Jennifer soon felt it was all of her fault this had happened, since she herself had installed the sound proof system in Drew's room just so that he could get enough sleep from events that happened in their home and fangirls that liked to try to sneak in just to see him.

Guilt flashed through her like a light bulb, it wasn't necessary now was it?.

Something right then petrified her though. Something written on the walls of the room in blood... fresh blood _**'Death awaits, until I rule'**_.

Anger flared within her along with the bone chilling feeling that secretly scared her..."SECURITY!" she screamed from the top of her lungs with her face turning blood-red with rage.

Promptly two young men hastily entered the room. Their uniforms were similar one wore a white button up shirt with a dark blue tie next to it was a chest pocket embroidered over it was 'Samuel' and lastly he wore jet black trousers with black shoes. The other young man also had a similar uniform but instead of a white button up shirt he had a light baby blue coloured on with 'Jack' embroidered over it other than that all the uniform was the same.

Mortified expression played on their faces. When Jennifer rose her voice - which was rare, it never meant anything good.

"Where is Andrew?" she demanded in a harsh tone. Her tone was definitely scary and sinister because a fearful feeling entered the men's bodies.

"I-I-I have no idea Madam" Samuel stuttered earning a harsh poke in the arm by Jack who gave a glare which told him to act professional.

"Actually Mrs Hayden the last time we've seen him was yesterday when he was going to rest after that we haven't seen him Mrs Hayden, has some problem occurred?" Jack asked formally.

Jennifer covered her face with her bangs "I have no idea... yet, but I know something terrible has happened" she said in a cracked voice.

"Do you want us to do something that could help you in any way Mrs Hayden?" Samuel asked in a normal yet polite tone.

"Yes, please could you go over to the police station in LaRousse and report a case on Andrew being missing and could you ask one of the chief specialists to come over to my place and inspect please" Jennifer asked in a quiet voice which was understood by both the men. who quickly responded by nodding. They then took their leave.

Tears threatened to fall out her eyes, as a mother she was terrified that there was a massive possibility that Drew was kidnapped.

For the love of lord he was only 21 and last time she remembered, Drew wouldn't do something so reckless to scare his mother. Drew definitely knew his limits, but he wouldn't have woken up early to 'escape' so it was definite that something was fishy.

A thought plagued her head. She wanted to know if there was more to the story and to find that out she knew exactly where to go... the CCTV room where all footage of security outside and inside were.

Hurriedly, without a second thought her feet trotted towards the CCTV room - which just so happened to be on the first floor near the technical room. Jennifer paced quickly to the left side of the mansion where another corridor was present. The corridors were all the same in Hayden Mansion, but displayed different ornaments, scenery and decoration.

When Jennifer reached the end of the spacious hallway. There stood a colossal huge door. It was very thick current flowed through it. Neon blue lights made the door glow. Grey shades hugged the doors all very shiny.

Jennifer saw a big blue button next to he door and instantly kept pressing it waiting for a response. A few seconds later the doors made a screeching noise with the carpet and slowly it opened.

It revealed a middle aged man who looked very irritated because of the loud beeping noise that echoed the whole spacious room. He wore a navy-blue shirt with baggy green jeans and black shoes.

"Well Mrs Hayden this best be an emergency, or else I will seriously be irri-" without warning Jennifer had pushed passed the man named Johnson and mind her she did it with a lot of force surprising him a little.

Swiftly, Jennifer rushed past every obstacle that was in her way and didn't bother picking up the ones that fell with a 'thud' to the floor and trailing behind her was a very irritated Johnson who picked up ever little object and put them back in their rightful places. He gave an exasperated sigh. This woman was going ballistic yet at the moment it didn't look like she cared.

'Technical Room'. Jennifer had just reached the most important room in the house which she desperately needed. Without warning she pried open the doors ignoring her sore hands pleads to let it rest. Finally, after all the hustle she had reached a very abnormal room filled with various inventions:

.Minature robot

. Talking recycling bin

. Duplicate version of the Haydens

. A big robotic duck for protection

Wow what a place it was like a cyber world filled with mostly sci-fi objects. If she wasn't so busy Jennifer would actually stop by and look around at the awesome inventions, but now wasn't the time she had to be serious and with that thought plaguing her mind she stormed towards the CCTV room which was around a corridor away from it. You could call the technical rooms a miniature city by the looks of it.

Stopping infront of the door, Jennifer gave out a big sigh catching her breath. Finally, she had reached the CCTV room.

The door to the CCTV room was different; since it was for once a normal sized door which was navy-blue. Jennifer reached for the door knob when a hand stopped her straight in her tracks. Johnson had a very scary face on. If looks could kill she felt like he could pierce swords into her with just his cold emotionless eyes. A very grump man indeed.

"Listen Lass I ought' ta tell ya that this aint no place to be fooling around and dropping items, if ya needed something then ya should ask" he said coldness dripping from each word he said. Jennifer never recalled employing someone as grumpy and cold as him, but she let it slide for the minute.

"Listen Mister I'll have you know I've come her for an important matter and the likes of you isn't going to stop it!" she growled giving him a vexing look meaning 'back off'.

He then gave a roll of his eyes and asked "So what' dya need?".

"Nothing I just have to check something on the CCTV footage, so let me pass!" she demanded.

He reluctantly let the stubborn woman go to the room knowing that she was his boss and could get him fired. Jennifer simply gave a huff and stormed in the room.

'Hm let's see there's a lot of buttons here' she thought as she scanned the whole room full of navy blue big screen TV's all displaying some sort of place through the mansion, but Jennifer was looking at the garden and also the inside hidden camera's.

"Now let me see how do you replay this footage" Jennifer muttered testing some random buttons not knowing the outcomes and abruptly the camera's connection went and all that could be seen was the silver lines that tried to get connection.

A low chuckle escaped the lips of Johnson as he watched the failed attempts of trying to put work to practice. Jennifer sure was a Looney bin at times, but this was just to much at the rate she was going she would break something in an attempt.

Johnson though couldn't help, but be entertained by how his boss was making childish facial expressions and not long he turned back to his normal self.

"Lass just give it a rest and swallow ya pride will ya... you aint getting nowhere by hoping it works by pushing buttons, for all you know you'll delete the footage your looking for" Johnson said as he moved her towards the comfy leather seat.

Jennifer adjusted in her seat to make herself comfortable as Johnson took the seat next to her.

"Now lass what did ya want ta check?" he asked calmly.

"All the CCTV footage from last night starting from 9PM please?" Jennifer asked, Johnosn gave a low 'hmph' and searched.

**9PM ... everything is silent, nothing seems to be out of place**

**10PM - 11PM ... Nothing other than the hustles of wind that can be heard**

**11PM - 12AM... Mutters can be heard from the back garden, 2 figures are camouflaged with all nature that surrounds them, both figures dressed in camouflage along with a visible twinkling silver crest... they start to move towards an unknown direction and then... CRACK!. (Hayden Garden located on the side where Drew's room is around 11:30PM) **

Both figures frozen at what they had just witnessed. Shock could have been an understatement to what ran through Jennifer, but it wasn't there were more horrid synonyms to describe her thoughts. If her theory was correct Jennifer then certainly knew this would be classed as a case of kidnap without an exception. At the moment all she knew was that 'they' were going to pay whoever 'they' were.

One thing confused Jennifer though it had occurred during 11:30pm but now it was... 9am shouldn't she had at least received a ransom call or were the kidnappers intentions something else?...?.

Jennifer presumed that at that time to avoid being caught the mad people would have flung some sort of weapon that shattered the camera's.

She now understood.

"Thank you" she muttered to the still shocked man next to her and received a look of pity in return which she forced a smile to. By the looks of thing she knew that Johnson had understood the situation and left it completely in her hands to sort it out.

Taking small steps, Jennifer seemed to tired to even think properly.

What she needed now was to refresh herself... maybe water would do the trick, heck no her son could have possibly been in danger and she could only think about water, but at least to rehydrate herself she went to the clean, slate kitchen the aroma of food intoxicated her nose as she then looked at all the breakfast Lily prepared.

Jennifer peered around the room and saw everyone getting on with their daily routines for the day. She then spotted Lily.

"Lily" Jennifer called, instantly she responded by abruptly stopping her work and glancing at the worried Jennifer.

"Can you please tell all he workers to eat the breakfast prepared and tell them to have a small break, since I have urgent matters to deal with lounge about in the employment room for a few hours please" Jennifer said softly. Lily furrowed her eyebrows "Are you sure?". Jennifer swiftly replied with a small nod of her head. Within the minute it had seemed that all employers had disappeared from their hard work and went to have their well deserved break.

Instantly Jennifer had sprung the tap open releasing all cold drips of pure water, swiftly she got a glass and refilled it to the very top and gulped it all down in a go.

All she could do now was wait for assistance, since she was in a too shocked state to even consider what the outcome of Drew's kidnapping would be.

Repetitively, she tapped her foot on the tiled floor and her fingernails against the wooden table she was currently sat at. When she became seriously impatient she paced front and back of the kitchen and waited.

After a few minutes...

DING DONG, DING DONG

Instantly, Jennifer rushed to the front door along the way all she could hear was the repetitive buzzing of the bell, until she opened the door with a lot of force and it revealed 4 police officers in navy blue uniform with silver shiny shield badges with the police logo engraved within it. By the looks of things these police officers were to take seriously and that was told by their serious expression plastered over their faces.

Jennifer was in no mood to greet so she cut it short.

"So officers, is there any news regarding my son?"

"I'm very sorry Mrs Hayden, but there is no information regarding your son and this case cannot be proclaimed as a kidnap unless it has been 24 hours, Veronica go check all of the rooms for something relevant that will help us with this investigation" the commander ordered the young lady who happened to be a forensic scientists that specialised in all types of analysis.

"What room did this all take place in?" she asked. Jennifer looked at the girl, she was perfectly healthy had jet black shoulder length hair which was currently in a fish plait, she wasn't in police gear but she had all the equipment with her in her small fanny pack. She was wearing a green tank top with skinny blue jeans and black wedges.

"The room with the big glass doors you can't miss it" Jennifer said.

Veronica nodded and got her ECK 'Emergency crime kit' and made her way to that exact room with her following 2 other police officers.

"So Mrs Hayden how long has your son Andrew been missing for?" the officer asked.

"Oh please call me Jennifer and from what I've seen in the CCTV footage he was kidnapped approximately around 11:30pm, but when I've last seen him was around just under 9PM and now ummm it's 9am" Jennifer said whilst checking her wrist watch.

"9 hours and 30 minutes huh... oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Brendan... head officer in my department" he said extending his had for a handshake which Jennifer had gladly shook.

Brendan had brown hair paired with casual black and orange coloured jacket which was short, grey track suit pants and matching trainers which had the colours green and orange.

"Oh and by the way if you were wondering I have got the warrant that says we can interrogate your house" he said and showed her the warrant.

A few minutes later Veronica had gotten downstairs holding samples.

She immediately registered the current situation "Well Brendan as seemed we have to analyse the blood group and who it belongs to, we've also found some sort of crest near the crime scene which was also covered in blood, maybe we can find something from the 2 and we have taken photographs by the looks of things it seemed that someone definitely broke in with the help of some weapon and seemed to have definitely kidnapped, but sources aren't sure yet until everything is analysed" Veronica said in an interested voice. To her this was a very interesting assignment and was challenging - and she liked challenges.

Brendan quickly nodded.

"Well Veronica quickly get to the forensic lab and analyse everything for the meantime we will find some more information regarding this topic"

Quickly, he turned around to Jennifer "Also to ease your worries we will send 2 of our best bodyguards in the team, one to protect you and the other will try to trail who ever is behind this and will bring Andrew back as well as teach the people a lesson or two you will see two of our best bodyguards within a few minutes let me contact them".

A sigh escaped her peachy lips and suddenly she felt a little more relaxed knowing there were people to help her. Her mind then instantly flew to the bodyguards. Suddenly, she was curious to the bodyguards. were the male or female?. She guessed male since they were somehow stronger and seamed to fit that kind of job.

Well what a shock was she going to be in once she was going to find out who they were.

* * *

Drew's P.O.V

Metal was clicking together, I guessed it was the rails to the roo- oh I mean hostage caged room I was in.

I was still a little weak from previous attacks and my body could hardly move, how did I end up here?... well let me tell you!.

_Dusk had set around 9pm and I was ready to get to bed after a hard-working day of signing papers and attending boring conferences, even though I still hadn't taken over the business yet, I still had a lot to learn and experience was how I learned._

_ I made my way to the relaxing king-sized bed that brought all warmth to my bed and snuggled up, since I was really tired I easily fell into slumber._

_Well anyways it was probably around midnight when I heard a hurdle of murmurs I was still asleep, but I was a light sleeper so I could hear everything they were saying at first I thought it was my dream, but then without notice a hand grabbed my neck._

_Slowly, I felt some what light headed due to the lack of oxygen... why was I getting suffocated out of no-where?._

_ I gasped for the slightest bit of air and tried to shake the person of my neck, but they had a strong grip._

_ I knew it was only seconds till I would pass out, but with my tired arms I elbowed who ever it was right in the gut and boy did they fall down and make noises whilst breaking my expensive furniture._

_Just then had I noticed that my window's once shiny and glistened pieces were shattered and were covered in dirt, mud and other substances. Guess they climbed up and broke in... great, simply great!._

_Curiously, I went up to the person who had just attacked me for no reason what so ever and the first thing that caught my eye was his silver crest necklace. I managed to get their necklace and it was pretty easy since the person was still in pain._

_I quickly traced my hand over it, it suddenly seemed very familiar... it was like I had seen it somewhere but question was where?._

_ I looked at the man still in pain and slid off his mask to reveal a fair-skinned lad, who had blonde hair and blue eyes I was going to interrogate him when I saw the another shadow behind me from the moonlight they were holding something that looked like a bat and just before it hit me I dodged it._

_The person had the same sort of mask as the person still in pain, but theirs was in navy blue and covered their whole face._

_I glanced around the room by the looks of it I couldn't exactly escape anywhere and couldn't call for help, since the room was sound proof._

_Great... just great!_

_I was off guard for a minute and the person just took their chance and next thing you know I felt light-headed, pain was devouring my body. I put my hand to the place where it was hurting. The back of my head which would definitely be bruised later. Blood poured out of it like a tap full of water._

_Great loss of blood, precious blood... Hayden blood._

_Next thing I know BAM I'm out like a light trying to move._

_..._

I know it was a stupid move and I should have called security when I had the chance, but it wouldn't have worked out either way.

Stupid people, just who do they think they are imprisoning me...THE DREW HAYDEN!

Lunatics I tell you!.

So let's continue out little story now after the 'incident' I woke up with my hands tied roughly to a wooden oak chair, some creep with a white mask, who was wearing all black was interrogating me over business... oh so that's what this was about but either way they got nothing out of me.

Due to my stubbornness and their loss of methods I had gotten tied up in chains and beaten up severely, yet I still refused to sign the papers.

"Your brave" the man said in a mutter and unchained me then dragged my by the collar and flung me into one of their so-called homely cages like I was some kind of dog. With their ever so hurtful throw I had just got another painful blister and bruise.

So at the moment I'm planning my escape, but if that doesn't work there is always plan B and that involves my mom... yeah I'll rely on her just this one time hopefully she will get to me soon though, wonder how she'll find me.

I know I'm not that weak. I won't die of torture I can hold on for about 2 more weeks besides they need me, so they couldn't possibly beat me up till death was their last option.

Hope is all I can do right now and hope some miracle will come and save me...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Two figures sat comfortably in their apartment. The only sounds to be heard were the slurping of juice and the irritated tapping of fingers on a table.

RING RING RING

_Silence_

Both figures stopped what ever they were doing and focused on the constant ringing on their work phone and slightly smirked looking at each other.

A brunette was the one to take the call and instantly put it on loud-speaker for the other to hear.

"Yes" She said calmly.

"_We need your assistance along with your partner... let's just get straight to the point you are assisting the Haydens, I'm positive you can find out all about them when you both get your butts here... **Your** assisting Andrew Hayden and **SB** will be assisting Jennifer Hayden and I'm counting on you to bring Andrew back in one piece since he has been kidnapped, before you start complaining on how your bodyguards and not detectives just do this job or else!" _Someone threatened.

A giggle escaped the brunettes lips "We never said anything and yes we know we'll be there to meet the clients in 10 minutes" and with that the brunette ended the call.

"Looks like we have 2 new clients get your database and scan for the names Andrew Hayden and Jennifer Hayden and revise everything within 5 minute we have to get out and make our entrance to show them we mean business" the brunette said calmly as she got all necessary equipment ready.

The other figure with Jet black hair got her compact mirror out which just so happened to be a miniature database scanner within 3 seconds she had found the victims

Andrew Hayden

A child prodigy because of his father, he took up business work when he was at the age of 5 and with that age he had received 3 business contracts because of his superior knowledge, A* student, currently single...

'Why would I need to know' the jet black-haired girl thought as she rolled her eyes.

'A woman magnet', Cocky arrogant behaviour, takes his fathers footsteps and will definitely become the next successful business man and bachelor.

Likes - Power, influence over people's decisions, making people mad, rivals - who THINK they can bypass him and challenges

Hates - fangirls, people who use him for personal matters or business, people who correct him, girls who try to seduce him in a disgusting way and people who don't know him or don't think he is great.

"Wow May I think you'd be perfect to bodyguard a total dumb-ass" The researcher said noting the important things down.

May simply nodded taking the offer which she had not even looked at.

The jet-black hair girl grinned she now had the down to earth Jennifer Hayden

Glam Sheeks inventor, loves styling, became famous by her own achievements, own 4 fashion companies, loves make-up, customizing. Also a prodigy with her styling and when younger was a 'male magnet attractor'... well still is.

Likes - Her only child Andrew, Fashion, cosmetics, designing, achieving bigger than she expected, making her son proud

Dislikes - Her sons 'fangirls or more like desperate sluts', plain people, Drake Hayden, people who act fake, back chatters and lots more.

"Seems like I found someone who has the same interests as me" the jet-black hair girl also known as Sapphire Bell squealed.

May rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Sapphire lets go or else we'll be late, remember we have to make our entrance and intimidate them" May finished with as both females made their way to the transparent elevator. Casually, they pressed a random button and instantly the whole elevator changed its colour and whizzed upwards towards the roof and within those seconds the girls were now changed in to their gear.

Ding "You have now reached your destination May and Sapphire" the monotone said.

Cold bone chilling weather had no effect on either of the girls. Locks of brunette and Jet-black hair flew in sync with the wind. May tied her hair up in a high pony whilst Sapphire had put it in a loose bun.

The glass building was about the same size or even bigger than a skyscraper. Instantly, without a second thought the girls flung themselves off the safety rails like it was a normal thing. Both clicked their killer jet-black heels to reveal power jets that helped them to easily fly like skilled eagles.

Before anyone could notice some people flying in the sky chemical stars were placed over their faces which practically made them invisible to public eyes - and was also used for other uses and conveniences.

Soaring through the sky, only one thing interested the girls minds.

Mission SAH

With that Hayden Mansion was their next destination...

* * *

**So good, bad or this isn't your best work please leave reviews. I'd like to know what people think of the idea and don't worry May and Drew will meet face to face at some point**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the prologue... didn't expect that many reviews thank you and thank you to everyone who wished my birthday :) You all made my day!.**

**Please review and check out my other stories**

**Sapphire :D**


End file.
